Ultra thin semiconductor die which are thinner than about 100 μm are well known. Such die can be formed as vertical conduction MOSFETs or other semiconductor devices with a very low on resistance (RDSON).
However, when such wafers are thinned to below about 100 μm, they are very fragile and hard to handle in present day fabrication and packaging equipment.
The present invention provides a novel process for the handling of such die and their subsequent packaging in conventional packaging equipment.